Through the Looking Glass
by Lieberisse
Summary: Kagome & Kikyou, two completely different girls…they are twins, yet not, for each is from a different reality, where the other died at birth. One day they both find an antique looking glass that connects them to each other. This is what becomes of them.


**A/N:** First off, I'd like to apologize for the way this first chapter jumps around. I'm pretty sure that the rest won't be like this… or at least not this bad. Second, let's not forget the _Standard Disclaimer _(need I say more?)Third… enjoy! (And review wink wink)

Nearly forgot! World 1: Kikyou's world, World 2: Kagome's world.

* * *

**Through the Looking Glass**

**INTRO: a.k.a. the only part that's the same in both worlds**

Itsuru smiled lovingly down at his wife's protruding stomach before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be home at 8, darling." And as an afterthought, he added, "Be careful."

4 hours later…

Itsuru was in the middle of typing a presentation when he received the call. He was shocked to hear that his wife had been admitted into Okamura Hospital more than a half hour earlier and was in labor. Overjoyed, he began to run out of the office, making a quick stop at his boss' office.

"Mr. Asashi! My wife's having the baby! She needs me by her side, so I'll need to turn that report in on Monday."

"WHAT?! I need that report today, Azuma!!! I already gave you an extension! If I don't get that paper today, don't bother coming in at all!"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Twins**

**WORLD 1**

Itsuru stared open-mouthed with surprise. He thought of his beautiful wife and their unborn child. Although he wanted desperately to be there, he was determined that he be capable of providing for them. Defeated, Itsuru nodded and glumly went back to his office, telling his secretary to forward all calls from the hospital immediately.

At the hospital… After seven hours, Itsuru's wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl; she weakly asked to see the firstborn and lovingly whispered Kikyou before fainting. Not knowing that she was having twins.

The doctor began calling out orders as a nurse tried to revive her. It was chaotic in the delivery room as the doctor's and nurses tried to save the child and mother. It was a long twenty minutes before they were both proclaimed dead.

Ten minutes later, Itsuru arrived at the hospital and was informed of his wife's death. His heart hardened and from then on he was a changed man.

**WORLD 2**

Itsuru frowned in disapproval and clenched his fist, "Then, I suppose this will be my last day! I'll be back to gather my things." He turned on his heel and went to his car. He was rushing to the hospital, but kept getting caught in heavy traffic.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, his wife was nearing the end of her labor…

Or so she thought, for as soon as she had given birth, the contractions continued. Two minutes later, another baby popped out. A small time later, she was told that she had two girls and was given two birth certificates.

The documents were a silent reminder that their father was missing. Infuriated and exhausted, she decided to give them her last name: Higurashi. The first name was easy, for Itsuru and she had agreed on one girl's name, not knowing that they'd have twins, so Kikyou it was. She pondered a bit before smiling triumphantly. Kagome- her grandmother's name. Just as she signed the papers, a nurse came in and handed her a baby.

Confused, she questioned the nurse on the whereabouts of the second girl.

"The Doctor's taking care of her ma'm. This here is the younger babe. Have you decided on a name?" Distracted for a moment, she beamed, "Yes, Kagome. Where is Kikyou again?"

The nurse nervously backed out the door, "I'll go get the doctor. In the meantime, you could call any relatives that may want to hear the news."

The new mother once again noticed her husbands absence. "What do you say we give your father a call, hm?" She called his office only to learn he had left hours ago and was no longer employed there. Worried, she called his cell and was rewarded with Itsuru's anxious voice, "Hello?"

"Itsuru! Twins! Two baby girls! Kikyou and Kagome! I was so surprised! Where are you? I called the office, they said you were gone already! I'm so ashamed! I was angry and I gave them my maiden name! Oh! I have to go, the doctor's here. Get here soon, okay? Love you."

Itsuru barely got in an "I love you too" before she hung up.

The Doctor stood grimly at her bedside. "Mrs. Azuma? I'm extremely sorry to have to tell you this, but your child passed on. We did everything we could, but it was too late. The baby didn't have a clear air path. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the throat and then she just didn't cry. I am truly sorry." She silently nodded and the doctor left.

When Itsuru arrived, she broke down in sobs. Itsuru stayed with her until she fell asleep at 9 and decided to go for a drive to clear his mind. He couldn't stop the tears from leaking and as he took a swipe to clear his eyes, he didn't notice that the light was red. He gasped when he saw he was going straight into a large semi and shut his eyes to picture his new family one last time.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. Kinda crappy. Oh well. Please review! Thanks. 


End file.
